unofficial_concept_softwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
This wiki is an unofficial place to collect and organize information about the Concept software, not a place to report problems or request features (that is what the official inTouch community is for). The guidelines for this wiki are quite easy and can be summarized with: Be nice, don't be evil and have fun!' (+ a few specific rules) Be nice Be nice means that you should meet other users with respect and help new users as they familiarize themselves with this wiki. It also means that you should try to be as helpful as you can when you write something, so that users of different technical skills can still understand it. You should also be nice to the mods and admins by following the layouts provided and try to categorize your pages as best you can. Being nice also means that you do not write things that can be interpreted as an personal attack or other mean things about other users, mods or admins. Don't be evil What we mean by not being evil is that you should not do things that intentionally create problems or more work for other users, mods or admins. For example you should not spam or in other ways destroy pages/articles. Have fun! Always remember that this wiki is something we do because we like the concept software and want all users of it to have as much fun as possible. Contributing to and using this wiki is also something that should be fun and you should never feel an obligation to do it. If it stops being fun to use or contribute to the wiki please tell the mods/admins the reason and maybe we can fix it together. Specific rules - Dates should follow the ISO 8601 standard. This means year-month-day (yyyy-mm-dd) so that the 12th day of June 2017 is written as: 2017-06-12. All pages about reported bugs should: - Include a link to the post in the InTouch forum where it was first reported. - Use the "bugs" template - Have the category "Bugs" attached to them - Have either the category "Open_Bugs" or "Fixed_Bugs" attached - Have other appropriate categories attached (remember to update the '''''Reported Bugs page if you create a new category) All pages about requested features should have: - Include a link to the post in the InTouch forum where it was first requested - Use the "requested feature" template - Have the category "Requested feature" attached to them - Have either the category "Open_request" or "Implemented_request" attached - Have other appropriate categories attached (remember to update the Requested Features page if you create a new category) All guides should: - Have the category "Guides" attached to them - Have other appropriate categories attached (remember to update the ''Guides ''page if you create a new category) Tips and tricks: - Should be short (less then 3 sentences) - Should be easy to follow - Should improve the usage experience of the phone Recommended apps: - Should not have intrusive ads - Should be open-source or actively maintained - Should preferably be free - Should improve on key parts of the experience by: * Enabling a requested feature, help with troubleshooting and/or improve the user experience